User blog:BMHKain/Upcoming Battle Hints (BMHKain Styled)
Yeah, I'm not doing seasons anymore either... but it was probably for the best. Anyways, from hereon out, you're going to have to guess my crap. They'll be more for every couple correct guesses. But you'll have to wait for the fights I am already doing to be complete. and no, there is no actual order; just whatever I feel like it. Enjoy your guessing! Character Reveal Hints Nero (DEVIL MAY CRY 4) vs ????? ??????? (Hint 1: Serious Demon/Demon Hunter vs Whorrish Angel Hint 2: She is just a slut. Not even her guns can save her from this fact. Hint 3: Her Anime of origin had a Gainax Ending, and all rumors for a SEASON 2 are false... Hint 4: (SPOILER) She was killed 666 cubes at one time... Hint 5: Her SISTER, of all things killed her in the end... Hint 6: Stewie Griffith: Now I want to know how this whore fights with an exposed V- AH! AH! AH! ZOMFG! Hint 7: Cut the crap! You're an angelic Exile, NOT A FUCKING SLUT WHO JUST WANTS HER BABY! Hint 8: YOU Anarchist!) Fuka (DISGAEA 4) vs ????? ??????? (Hint 1: FINAL FANTASY is definitely superior to Prinny bullshit. Can't you just make a fraggin game without a single Prinny, N1S??? Hint 2: She is from MEGADIMENSION NEPTUNIA VII. Hint 3: Apparently one of the protagonists' died and was ascended to Maturity finally... Hint 4: She is more mature than her regular form; that, and she actually behaves like a teen with more humility than the rest of the cast, TEKKEN and Noire included... Hint 5: Her original form thinks everything IS a videogame. SHE, on the other hand, actually does understand that the Dimensions are DYING! Hint 6: Her original form can't even wield a gun... SHE can wield MANY, and even TWO BROADSWORDS at once! Now you made me want to go on a date with her, !dea factory/COMPILE HEART! Hint 7: Despite being a replica of the main protagonist, she technically has no Goddess Properties... Unlike a certain... Iris Heart... That R-18 based bitch... Hint 8: MY GOD! AD??T N??T?NE, guys! the, Bug Hunter? The um... Zero/MegaDimension equivalent of NEPTUNIA's Protagonist?) Rodan (GODZILLA) vs ????? ???? (Hint 1: Battleship? Nope. He's tougher than that if he wants to take on an Avian Kaiju... Hint 2: He is one of the scariest monsters before the concept of KAIJU's are invented... Hint 3: Does he REALLY have claws? Hint 4: He was no. 1 on a Cinemassecre Top 10. Hint 5: That list is for Giant Movie Monsters long ago... EXACTLY LIKE KAIJUs!) Godzilla (GODZILLA: RESURGENCE) vs ???? ????????? (Hint 1: H-HEY! It's not like I'm breaking any rules or anything!!! Hint 2: Godzilla has been Battlescarred, gorestyled for over 50 years. He only needs someone to control him to blast the areas of the world, making him a KAIJU as well! Hint 3: He's a MAJOR Blazblue antagonist... Hint 4: The HIGHLANDER and the IMPERATOR are not pleased...) Cad Bane (STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS) vs ????? (Hint 1: The only Bounty Hunter more Badass, and Awesome than Boba Fett, and all other Mandalorians takes on another Bounty Hunter with a familiar concept in mind... Hint 2: That concept is based on Darth Maul's TRADEMARK Lightsaber Hint 3: Is her last name REALLY Farcry? Hint 4: She's from Wonderful World...) Dirge (STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS) vs ?????? (Hint 1: Look! These guys shouldn't die until MUCH later; they're too awesome for that! Hint 2: She died and ascended to an alternate plane of existence after the chill affected her. That and a civil war broke out at the time... Hint 3: SHE HAS A FUCKING LARGE SWORD! Thhhhhat only get's smaller as the game of origin progresses... Hint 4: She is the same name as a GODDAMNED Disney Princess; except... she's a dead beauty, not a sleeping one.) Primeape (Pokémon) vs ??? (Hint 1: An Werewolf from Planet Cray (Doubles as a TCG fight!). Hint 2: He is a Dark Irregular.) Koishi Komeji (Touhou Project) vs ??? (Hint 1: I... Mean, you're cute and all, but there's nothing to hide now... Koishi-chan: Arigatou... Watashi mo anata o aishitemasu... (Thank you... I love you too..) (sigh...) No! I mean your MIND is no longer safe! Koishi-chan: (giggles) Anata tte omoshiroi hito... ^_^ (You're funny...) Hint 2: What if some imitation actually kicks your butt?! Koishi-chan: Huh?) Nobunaga Oda (Sengoku BASARA) vs ???????????? (Hint 1: The Most Ambitious Ruler of a Feudal Era vs the Most Famous Commander of Japan... And is more famous than Nobunaga as a whole. Try topping THAT!) Nightmare (SOUL CALIBUR) vs ?????? (Hint 1: Does he remind you of a more complex Isa?) IHateEverything (Internet Celeb) vs ????? (Hint 1: NARUTO sucks? Have you even watched SHIPPUDEN to the end? Madara is a Badass you know. Hell, Naruto himself is more badass than you know now. HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU FIT A BOWL OF RAMEN IN A SIMPLE POCKET?! Your logic is that of a rock! Plus ONE PIECE no longer portrays the characters as Pirates... Fucking Fatcunt.) Eko (ARCANA HEART 3) vs ???? ??? (Hint 1: All kids? You like all kids?! Eko and Kazu already hate you because you SUCK! I'm sorry, dude in furry clothing, but you really do suck.) THE QUARTER GUY (Internet Celeb) vs ?????? ????? (Hint 1: My favorite Lister vs ... You have no Idea how she didn't get mentioned in the Dishonorable Mentions...) ??? vs ??? (Hint 1: Planet Cray vs The Multiverse... Redux. Hint 2: Merfolk fight to the death. Hint 3: Red/Blue aligned Merfolk Wizard vs Pop Idol. That's usually a good sign... (Sarcasm.)... Hint 4: Someone named after the Pacific Ocean vs an ally of Gideon Jura/someone from the Battle for Zendikar block. Hint 5: Twinkle Happiness☆ vs A Ruin Diver...) ??? vs ??? (Hint 1: A duel between the mightiest of the small... Hint 2: Someone who was forced into exile vs someone who probably believes Ambition is a good thing (I do.), and is TINY! Hint 2.5 (YA RLY): Japan likes both franchise origins more than the America of the US, they nerdgasm over them as if FAPPING!) Confirmed Battles ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Crona vs Lunathia.png|Crona vs Lunathia ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Gray Fullbuster vs Miyuki Shiba.png|Gray Fullbuster vs Miyuki Shiba ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII God Eater vs Squall Leonhart.png|God Eater vs Squall Leonhart ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Hakumen vs Atomic Samurai.png|Hakumen vs Atomic Samurai ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Blackwing Silverwind the Ascendant vs Reidak.png|Blackwing: Silverwind the Ascendant vs Reidak ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Dragonic Overlord THE END vs Ugin the Spirit Dragon.png|Dragonic Overlord "THE END" vs Ugin, the Spirit Dragon ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON ∅ MEGA Rayquaza vs White Fatalis.png|EP: Ø MEGA Rayquaza vs White Fatalis ONE MINUTE MELEE Chara vs Emrakul.png|Chara vs Emrakul ONE MINUTE MELEE Shovel Knight vs Kurumi Ebisuzawa.png|Shovel Knight vs Kurumi Ebisuzawa ONE MINUTE MELEE Neko-Suke vs Greninja.png|Neko-Suke vs Greninja ONE MINUTE MELEE Alphys vs Nitori Kawashiro.png|Alphys vs Nitori Kawashiro ONE MINUTE MELEE Sabrewulf vs Arlinn Kord.png|Sabrewulf vs Arlinn Kord ONE MINUTE MELEE Papi ve Harpie Lady.png|Papi vs Harpie Lady ONE MINUTE MELEE Reimu Hakurei vs Suguri.png|Reimu Hakurei vs Suguri ONE MINUTE MELEE Tusk vs Ryuza.png|Tusk vs Ryuza ONE MINUTE MELEE Fuga vs Guido Mista.png|Fuga vs Guido Mista ONE MINUTE MELEE Froslass vs Yukio.png|Froslass vs Yukio ONE MINUTE MELEE Hong Meiling vs Terry Bogard.png|Hong Meiling vs Terry Bogard ONE MINUTE MELEE Ocean Dragon vs Sash Lilac.png|Ocean Dragon vs Sash Lilac ONE MINUTE MELEE Reizei Abane vs Avacyn.png|Reizei Abane vs Avacyn ONE MINUTE MELEE Shulk vs Ob Nixilis (Prime).png|Shulk vs Ob Nixilis (Human Form) ONE MINUTE MELEE Little Mac vs Burai Yamamoto.png|Little Mac vs Burai Yamamoto ONE MINUTE MELEE Yuyuko Saigyouji vs Jodie Holmes.png|Yuyuko Saigyouji vs Jodie Holmes ONE MINUTE MELEE The 12th Doctor vs Atheon, Time's Conflux.png|The 12th Doctor vs Atheon, Time's Conflux ONE MINUTE MELEE Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann vs Elder God Demonbane.png|Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann vs Elder God Demonbane ONE MINUTE MELEE Meroune Lorelei vs Phalamos.png|Meroune Lorelei vs Phalamos ONE MINUTE MELEE Buzz Lightyear vs Xenomorph Queen.png|Buzz Lightyear vs Xenomorph Queen ONE MINUTE MELEE MEGA Scizor vs Stingwing.png|MEGA Scizor vs Stingwing ONE MINUTE MELEE Saitama vs Master Asia.png|Saitama vs Master Asia ONE MINUTE MELEE The Scout vs Sasari.png|The Scout vs Sasari ONE MINUTE MELEE Alex Mann vs Canaan.png|Alex Mann vs Canaan ONE MINUTE MELEE Hank J. Wimbleton vs Toyosatomimi no Miko.png|Hank J. Wimbleton vs Toyosatomimi no Miko ONE MINUTE MELEE Kenshiro vs Bruce Lee.png|Kenshiro vs Bruce Lee ONE MINUTE MELEE Shoko vs Zombina.png|Shoko vs Zombina ONE MINUTE MELEE Clover vs Ragna the Bloodedge.png|Clover vs Ragna the Bloodedge ONE MINUTE MELEE Shantae vs Hoopa.png|Shantae vs Hoopa ONE MINUTE MELEE Ange Ushiromiya vs Sakuya Kawahara.png|Ange Ushiromiya vs Sakuya Kawahara ONE MINUTE MELEE Tibalt vs Lea.png|Tibalt vs Lea ONE MINUTE MELEE Ayano Aishi vs Ryoko Asakura.png|Ayano Aishi vs Ryoko Asakura ONE MINUTE MELEE Polygon Man vs God Hand.png|Polygon Man vs God Hand ONE MINUTE MELEE Unicorn vs Kirin.png|Unicorn vs Kirin ONE MINUTE MELEE Uberhero vs Raiko Horikawa.png|Uberhero vs Raiko Horikawa ONE MINUTE MELEE TR-8R vs Waldstein.png|TR-8R vs Waldstein ONE MINUTE MELEE Chop Chop vs Snimon.png|Chop Chop vs Snimon ONE MINUTE MELEE Erron Black vs Gyro Zeppeli.png|Erron Black vs Gyro Zeppeli ONE MINUTE MELEE Neva vs Papyrus.png|Neva vs Papyrus ONE MINUTE MELEE Toa Onua vs Antauri.png|Toa Onua vs Antauri ONE MINUTE MELEE Amatsumagatsuchi vs Nicol Bolas.png|Amatsumagatsuchi vs Nicol Bolas ONE MINUTE MELEE Kiki vs Kisuke.png|Kiki vs Kisuke ONE MINUTE MELEE Po vs Xiong Mao.png|Po vs Xiong Mao ONE MINUTE MELEE The Mighty Atom vs Cyberman.png|The Mighty Atom vs Cyberman ONE MINUTE MELEE Destoroyah vs Suu.png|Destoroyah vs Suu ONE MINUTE MELEE Iris Heart vs Moge-ko.png|Iris Heart vs Moge-ko ONE MINUTE MELEE Kriller vs Monstro.png|Kriller vs Monstro ONE MINUTE MELEE Lynx vs Felicia.png|Lynx vs Felicia ONE MINUTE MELEE Blitztank vs Mecha Sonic.png|Blitztank vs Mecha Sonic ONE MINUTE MELEE Combattler V vs Precursor.png|Combattler V vs Precursor ONE MINUTE MELEE Madotsuki vs Ashiok.png|Madotsuki vs Ashiok ONE MINUTE MELEE Makadan vs Mienshao.png|Makadan vs Mienshao ONE MINUTE MELEE Mira vs Friede.png|Mira vs Friede ONE MINUTE MELEE Yuuki Terumi vs Raven.png|Yuuki Terumi vs Raven ONE MINUTE MELEE μ no. 12 vs Asura.png|μ no. 12 vs Asura ONE MINUTE MELEE Chandra Nalaar vs Zeref Dragneel.png|Chandra Nalaar vs Zeref Dragneel ONE MINUTE MELEE Jotaro Kujo vs Black☆Rock Shooter.png|Jotaro Kujo vs Black☆Rock Shooter ONE MINUTE MELEE Makoto Nanaya vs Yang Xiao Long.png|Makoto Nanaya vs Yang Xiao Long ONE MINUTE MELEE RED vs Toshizo Hijikata.png|RED vs Toshizo Hijikata ONE MINUTE MELEE Rundas vs Enja.png|Rundas vs Enja ONE MINUTE MELEE Sayaka Miki vs Yohko Asagiri.png|Sayaka Miki vs Yohko Asagiri ONE MINUTE MELEE Asriel Dreemurr vs Corona.png|Asriel Dreemurr vs Corona ONE MINUTE MELEE Demon Eyes Kyo vs Sabe.png|Demon Eyes Kyo vs Sabe ONE MINUTE MELEE Dizzy vs Sue.png|Dizzy vs Sue ONE MINUTE MELEE Empath vs Hata no Kokoro.png|Empath vs Hata no Kokoro ONE MINUTE MELEE Ermac vs Psycho Mantis.png|Ermac vs Psycho Mantis ONE MINUTE MELEE Freyalise vs Warhead.png|Freyalise vs Warhead ONE MINUTE MELEE Gambit vs Spade.png|Gambit vs Spade ONE MINUTE MELEE Gideon Jura vs Justimon.png|Gideon Jura vs Justimon ONE MINUTE MELEE Jace Beleren vs Toa Orde.png|Jace Beleren vs Toa Orde ONE MINUTE MELEE Mumen Rider vs Cole MacGrath.png|Mumen Rider vs Cole MacGrath ONE MINUTE MELEE Nora Valkyre vs Platinum the Trinity.png|Nora Valkyrie vs Platinum the Trinity ONE MINUTE MELEE Undyne vs Yoko Ritona.png|Undyne vs Yoko Ritona ONE MINUTE MELEE Arale Norimaki vs Iris.png|Arale Norimaki vs Iris ONE MINUTE MELEE Chartette & Claudette vs Black Orchid & Jago.png|Claudette & Chartette vs Jago & Black Orchid ONE MINUTE MELEE Delsin Rowe vs Kat.png|Delsin Rowe vs Kat ONE MINUTE MELEE Emmet vs Zero Kurogane.png|Emmet vs Zero Kurogane ONE MINUTE MELEE Ginga Hagane vs Ness.png|Ginga Hagane vs Ness ONE MINUTE MELEE Optimus Prime vs Super Dimensional Robo Daiyusha.png|Optimus Prime vs Super Dimensional Robo Daiyusha ONE MINUTE MELEE Samus Aran vs Heavy D.O.L.L..png|Samus Aran vs Heavy D.O.L.L. ONE MINUTE MELEE Seija Kijin vs Palkia.png|Seija Kijin vs Palkia ONE MINUTE MELEE Sunkern vs Wretched Ghost of the Attic.png|Sunkern vs Wretched Ghost of the Attic ONE MINUTE MELEE Weiß vs Olcadan.png|Weiß vs Olcadan ONE MINUTE MELEE HE vs Kurou Daijuuji.png|HE vs Kurou Daijuuji ONE MINUTE MELEE Speed of Sound Sonic vs Kim Wu.png|Speed of Sound Sonic vs Kim Wu ONE MINUTE MELEE The Raven Man vs Gransurg Blackmore.png|The Raven Man vs Gransurg Blackmore ONE MINUTE MELEE Senator Armstrong vs Eve.png|Senator Armstrong vs Eve ONE MINUTE MELEE The Terminator vs Sheng Hua Nan.png|Terminator vs Sheng Hua Nan ONE MINUTE MELEE Tornado of Terror vs Quan Chi.png|Tornado of Terror vs Quan Chi ONE MINUTE MELEE Robo-Fortune vs Mei-Fang.png|Robo-Fortune vs Mei-Fang ONE MINUTE MELEE Neptune vs Neptune-tan.png|Neptune vs Neptune-tan ONE MINUTE MELEE Narset vs Captain Falcon.png|Narset ve Captain Falcon ONE MINUTE MELEE Kiora vs Black Sperm.png|Kiora vs Black Semen ONE MINUTE MELEE Kiki vs Jack the Ripper.png|Kiki vs Jack the Ripper ONE MINUTE MELEE Kerberos vs Kyuubey.png|Kerberos vs Kyuubey ONE MINUTE MELEE Jack the Ripper vs Galford D. Weller.png|Jack the Ripper vs Golford D. Weller ONE MINUTE MELEE Grizzly, Panda, & Ice Bear vs BATTLETOADS.png|Grizzly, Panda & Ice Bear vs Battletoads ONE MINUTE MELEE Godzilla vs Cromat.png|Godzilla vs Cromat ONE MINUTE MELEE Enhance vs Dante.png|Enhance vs Dante ONE MINUTE MELEE Death Gatling vs Iron Man.png|Death Gatling vs Iron Man ONE MINUTE MELEE Cinder vs MEGA Blaziken.png|Cinder vs MEGA Blaziken ONE MINUTE MELEE Blizzard of Hell vs Sub Zero.png|Blizzard of Hell vs Sub Zero ONE MINUTE MELEE Biolith Bomber vs Eagle Fighter.png|Biolith Bomber vs Eagle Fighter ONE MINUTE MELEE Big Band vs Nine the PHANTOM.png|Big Band vs Nine the PHANTOM ONE MINUTE MELEE Bass vs Eifer Skute.png|Bass vs Eifer Skute ONE MINUTE MELEE Azrael vs Zaheer.png|Azrael vs Zaheer ONE MINUTE MELEE Akuma vs Mario.png|Akuma vs Mario (Dong Dong Never Die) Incorrect Guesses Chara vs Ulamog (MAGIC: the Gathering) Sash Lilac vs Spyro (Eponymous Series) Chara vs Kozilek (MAGIC: the Gathering) Reimu Hakurei vs Nyalra & Minimi (Diadra Empty) Shulk vs Nicol Bolas (MAGIC: the Gathering) The Scout vs Mononobe no Futo The Scout vs Sanae Kochiya Kiryu (GODZILLA) vs Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagaan (Eponymous Series) Hong Meiling vs Ken Masters (STREET FIGHTER) Little Mac vs Rocky Balboa Little Mac vs Hitmonchan (Pokemon) Little Mac vs Rouga Zenma (DAIBANCHO: Big Bang Age) Zombina vs Skeleton Princess (ADVENTURE TIME) Shantae vs Darkrai (Pokemon) Clover vs Bloodedge (BlazBlue) Polygon Man vs YAMI (Okami) Shantae VS Yvetal (Pokemon) Fight Order Crona (Soul Eater) vs Lunathia (Wonderful World) Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) vs Miyuki Shiba (The Irregular at Magic High School) God Eater (NEPTUNIA) vs Squall Leonhart (FINAL FANTASY VIII) Hakumen (BlazBlue) vs Atomic Samurai (One Punch Man) Blackwing: Silverwind the Ascendant (YuGiOh!) vs Reidak (BIONICLE) Dragonic Overlord "THE END" (CARDGIGHT! Vanguard) vs Ugin, the Spirit Dragon (MAGIC: the Gathering) EP: Ø MEGA Rayquaza (Pokémon) vs White Fatalis (MONSTER HUNTER) Neva (Wonderful World) vs Papyrus (UNDERTALE) Clover (CLOVERFIELD) vs Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) Alphys NEO (UNDERTALE) vs Nitori Kawashiro (Touhou Project) Chara (UNDERTALE) vs Emrakul (MAGIC: the Gathering) Tusk (KILLER INSTINCT Season 3) vs Ryuza (Wonderful World) Reimu Hakurei (TOUHOU PROJECT) vs Suguri (Eponymous Series) Shovel Knight (Eponymous Series) vs Kurumi Ebizusawa (Gakkou Gurashi) Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue) vs Raven (GUILTY GEAR Xrd) The Mighty Atom (ASTRO BOY) vs Cyberman (DOCTOR WHO) Iris Heart (NEPTUNIA) vs Moke-ko (MOGEKO CASTLE) Shoko (ADVENTURE TIME) vs Zombina (Monster Musume) Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain